


Early Morning Christmas Present

by GretchenSinister



Series: The Doors of Perception and Bonus Material [6]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Anonymous asked: "North ships blacksand SO HARD!!"
Relationships: Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Series: The Doors of Perception and Bonus Material [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587967
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Blacksand Short Fics





	Early Morning Christmas Present

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 12/10/2013.
> 
> This is a "DVD Extra" for The Doors of Perception and should be considered canonical with the main fic.

“Kozzy, no, it’s Christmas,” Sandy murmurs as Kozzy prepares to slide out of bed. “The sun’s not even up.”

“The horses need to get fed _every day_. You wouldn’t like it if you were deprived of breakfast on Christmas.”

Sandy reaches out to wrap an arm around Kozzy’s waist. “I would if it meant I got to stay in bed with you.”

Kozzy covers Sandy’s hand with his own and intertwines their fingers. “I’ll be back soon.”

“But your hands’ll be cold then.” Sandy snuggles closer. “At least wait till your alarm actually goes off.”

When Kozzy has to pause in running his fingers through Sandy’s hair to stop the alarm on his phone, he laughs in surprise. There’s a text from Resa, and he reads it aloud to Sandy.

“North says don’t be late for the party today, also he paid me to come over early and feed Onyx and everybody. Merry xmas.”

Sandy grins and pulls the covers closer around them. “He always does know just what to get us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> emeraldembers reblogged this from gretchensinister: #BOOOOOOYS #or rather CUTE HIPPY OLD GUUUUUUYS #*sobs and dies of cute*
> 
> random-sedan said: tDoP referencessssss <3 <3 *swoon*
> 
> lithefider said: Morning cuddles are the best ;u;
> 
> bowlingforgerbils said: *HIGH-PITCHED SQUEALING*


End file.
